


I'm in your head

by kunsaited



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, hallucination, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunsaited/pseuds/kunsaited
Summary: In which Ten has a hard time coping with Kun's death





	I'm in your head

Ten is having a hard time coping with Kun's death. He was sadder than ever, never seen without a frown on his face. His best friend, Johnny, was worried about him. He was forever recommending therapy sessions, Ten always refused. He thought he could handle it own his on. He really thought he could. 

It was a normal day for Ten. Wake up, wash off, take pills brush his teeth and then eat. Until he heard a voice. 

"Good Morning baby" said a voice Ten knew so well  
"H-huh,,, what was that?"  
"It's me I'm here" 

The next day it was awfully quite, which was normal. But this time is was a creepy quite like he was expecting someone or something to jump at him. He's walks downstairs to start his normal routine when he heard the voice again 

"Morning baby"  
"K-Kun?"  
"Yes?" the voice chuckles 

He walks around the corner and see's Kun cooking breakfast. But what he doesn't know is that he's seeing things. Kun isn't there. Or does he know? 

That week is horrible for Ten. He feels like shit he wants to be with Kun, like in the past.

When Ten goes home on a Thursday evening he lays on the couch. It's been a week back with Kun and he feels happier. 

He's on the couch when he feels a weight on him (which in reality is his cat)

"You have to stop doing this to yourself"

"Doing what?" 

"Ten, you know I'm not alive. It's in your head." 

In that moment the voice goes away and Ten snaps into reality realizing that Kun's not alive. He's wasn't alive during this time. He needed help and quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy this is my first work!


End file.
